


The Oblonsky Factor

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Trent knows how to have an affair, and this one has him wanting more than just secret makeout sessions in the park.Written for challenge #530 - "intrigue" at ncis_drabble.





	

_Meet me at Rock Creek. Coordinates are attached._

Trent receives the message at 0900 hours. He ditches his cubicle five minutes after, playing dodge the coworkers while he makes his way to the nearest fire exit. The alarm and security camera honed on the door have long since been disabled, allowing him an unmonitored exit. It's Langley's secret escape hatch, and every Field Operations Officer worth their salt knows of its existence.

Forty minutes later, Trent's jogging through the park and headed for a patch of dirt beneath an old conifer. It's been two days since they last saw each other, but Kort can't get enough. The risk is what excites him, dancing close to the edge without ever being caught, the feeling he's actually doing something that goes against every rule in the book; defiance — except for a few incidents in his younger days — has not been a part of his nature for many years.

"Glad you could make it."

He loves that raspy voice. Trent revels in the way it seems to almost caress him, like a warm hug he doesn't want to be freed from. Being able to look at this silver-haired fox and think _this is it_ has left Trent wanting more than just an intrigue. He doesn't want to sneak around behind his girlfriend's back any longer, not that they're even dating: having a beard makes things simpler when it comes to espionage.

But all this, being involved with an agent from another agency, finding himself sitting at his desk and having a wet dream in the middle of the day . . . it's worth the querying looks and glances between other officers who can't hide what they're thinking: something about Trent Kort is just not right.

Kissing in public isn't Gibbs' thing, so Trent opts for a clap on the shoulder. A simple touch that grounds them both in reality. "I missed you."

"There's a coffee cart at the entrance," Gibbs says.

This is as close as he'll come to admitting this is a real date and not merely a meeting between friends. For now, they're still trying to figure out where this will lead, if anywhere good.

When Trent asked him out for the first time, it was as much a surprise for him as it was for Kort. Now, they slip away from the office at least once a month.

Trent smiles. It's genuine and calms Gibbs' nerves about the whole affair. He's got a shoulder he can lean on in Kort, something he doesn't have beyond Ducky. After all, Jethro will never be able to talk to DiNozzo without feeling his heart flutter rapidly in his chest. Being in love with two men at once has him tearing himself in half and trying to pretend like it doesn't hurt. "Coffee sounds great."

"Murky and bitter?"

"Just like my ex-wives."


End file.
